


of ashes and bloody carnivals

by sullixtion



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- пойдем домой, - говорит чихо. хансоль невесело усмехается - у него нет дома. у него нет ровным счетом ничего, и самого себя он теряет в момент, когда часы на площади бьют тринадцать раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of ashes and bloody carnivals

**Author's Note:**

> did someone break your heart inside? you're in ruins.

\- дай мне руку, - говорит чихо; не то лисьи, не то кошачьи темные глаза хансоля недоверчиво сужаются.   
\- пойдем домой, - говорит чихо. хансоль невесело усмехается - у него нет дома. у него нет ровным счетом ничего, и самого себя он теряет в момент, когда часы на площади бьют тринадцать раз.  
чихо уверен, что слышал только семь ударов ударов; лисьи (или все же кошачьи?) глаза хансоля подергиваются туманом.  
  
все вокруг - сплошной туман. морозная дымка колко парит в утреннем, еще не согретом воздухе, шипами протыкает легкие. хансоль дышит - кровью обагряется все внутри, кровью заливаются внутренности; он весь пропах кровью и тонет в ней. с неба, завернутого в колючие шерстяные облака, хрупкими лепестками падает пепел: на волосы, на плечи, на одежду.  
хансоль языком ловит пепел  
(наверное, это чьи-то сгоревшие души)  
и застегивает куртку. пальцы еле слушаются его. холодно.  
(наверное, он сгорит точно так же, и его останки ветер развеет по голубоватому небу, сделанному из тонкого фарфора).  
  
\- пойдем домой, - говорит чихо.  
где он, дом?  
  
чихо ведет его к себе. когда-то это был их дом, потом хансоль потерял ключи и долго-долго стоял перед запертой дверью, не решаясь постучать, потому что уже был чужим.  
  
\- ты устал, - говорит чихо, и хансоль мотает головой. он не любит, когда люди видят его усталость, - у него не лицо, а маска, сросшаяся с кожей. красивая маска,  _гатто, смеется хансоль давным-давно. ему нравятся такие._  
  
хансоль не любит снимать маску - чихо ее срывает с него, скальпелем вспарывая тонкую кожу.   
хансоль чувствует, как по вискам текут алые ручейки, и пальцами пытается зажать раны, но все бесполезно, и кровь продолжает сочиться.  
  
\- что с тобой происходит?  
\- все в порядке, - говорит хансоль. он уже и не помнит, когда было иначе.  
все в порядке, - повторяет он себе.  
все действительно в порядке; правда, останутся шрамы, ну и пусть.   
  
чихо не верит.  
чихо не понимает ни капли.   
  
чихо держит его и целует в лоб, откинув его светло-русую челку, целует закрытые глаза, а хансоль стоит неестественно прямо, чуть дрожа, и хочет только, чтобы его отпустили.  
под веками кармином разливается боль; ментальная боль превращается в физическую, чихо гладит его по голове, а ему кажется, что с него скальп снимают.   
он молчит. заскулить, завыть, даже сквозь сжатые зубы, прокушенные губы - избавиться от маски совсем, оторвав последний клочок кожи, на котором она держится.  
избавиться от маски - попрощаться с рассудком. хансоль знает, что вот-вот не выдержит.  
от каждого прикосновения чихо остаются рваные раны; кровь льется нескончаемым потоком, сколько ее в теле человека? пять? шесть литров? наверное, вытекает все.  
хансоль не выдерживает.  
чихо не понимает и останавливается лишь тогда, когда хансоль теряет сознание на минуту. отпускает его лишь тогда, когда он, едва шевеля серыми губами, шепчет: "ты на мне живого места не оставил".  
  
ночью снова холодно. он бы натянул одеяло по уши, но по ощущениям тело скорее напоминает сплошное месиво. что там на самом деле, хансоль не видит. кармин яркой пеленой стоит перед ним, и он готов поклясться, что вместо глаз у него сейчас две зияющие дыры.  
  
чихо ничего не понимает.  
  
хансоль лежит всю ночь неподвижно, и к утру тело затекает; он почти не шевелится, боясь услышать, как с глухим стуком отваливается какая-нибудь конечность. малоприятная перспектива, конечно.  
  
через какое-то время он поднимает руку, чтобы смахнуть кармин с глаз;  
  
глухой стук.  
  
хансоль внезапно равнодушно думает, что в мире нужен баланс и равновесие, и точно так же поступает с другой рукой.  
  
он не чувствует ни боли, ни отвращения; он не видит, что с ним происходит и только лишь хочет поскорее осыпаться серым пеплом на землю, упасть и никогда больше не возвращаться. хансоль хочет сбежать, сбежать от себя, сбежать от воспоминаний, сбежать от ярких глаз, преследующих его во снах, сбежать от знакомой улыбки и до боли красивого профиля. изящной куклой был бёнджу; сломанной марионеткой в его уже давно остывших руках стал хансоль.  
сбежать и пеплом рассыпаться.  
  
чихо с ужасом наблюдает, как хансоль невидящим взглядом смотрит в потолок, сероватый, покрытый сеткой морщин и трещин. руки у него бледные, с синеватой картой вен на запястьях, и чихо даже и не знает, что сейчас хансолю кажется, что рук у него больше нет.   
(просто однажды хансоль вернулся домой сам не свой. просто в ту далекую осеннюю ночь на его глазах умер бёнджу, и он сам умер вместе с ним, а теперь его труп начал разлагаться).  
  
(раз за разом возвращаться в тот день и бессильно наблюдать, бессильно проживать его снова, повторять каждую ночь).  
  
\- хансоль, - осторожно говорит чихо. - хансоль.  
голос его срывается и становится каким-то совсем детским. комок в горле, челюсть сводит от напряжения.  
если бы он знал, все могло быть иначе.   
если - то самое слово, о которое на осколки разбивается вода; если - но увы. чихо ничего не знает и только любит болезненно и саморазрушающе. разум кричит ему: "эй, парень, это уже не он". чихо не слушает и ничего не понимает; он все еще зовет, но ему никто не отвечает.  
\- хансоль.   
хансольхансольхансольхансольхансольхансоль. all day, all night. до тех пор, пока голос не превращается в хрип, а эвтаназию души на сорока трех квадратных метрах сеульской квартирки не признают законной.  
  
(чихо стоило бы остановиться, когда часы снова пробили тринадцать раз).  
  
\- хансоль, - говорит чихо. - дай мне руку.  
\- хансоль, - говорит чихо. - пойдем домой.  
\- хансоль, - говорит чихо.  
  
хансоль только невесело ухмыляется.


End file.
